warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinestar
Pinestar is a reddish-brown tom with green eyes Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy. History In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Pinestar was first seen when Dappletail and White-eye tried to catch fish to see what they tasted like. He and Sunfall show up after the leader of RiverClan, Hailstar, and a few RiverClan warriors catch Dappletail and White-eye. Pinestar and Hailstar then make Dappletail and White-eye eat the fish. They both dislike the taste and Pinestar explains that ThunderClan is not meant to eat fish. :Pinestar was the leader of ThunderClan and his mate was Leopardfoot. They had three kits named Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit. Trying to get his leader's attention, Lionpaw followed him one day, only to find his leader with a Twoleg. Pinestar sees him and makes up an excuse that he was watching out for a kittypet, and because the kittypet wasn't there and the Twolegs were coming, he pretended to be another kittypet. When Lionpaw sees Pinestar do this once more, Pinestar finally announces to the apprentice that he is leaving ThunderClan. He tells Lionpaw to tell the Clan that he is dead, but Lionpaw refuses and tells him he should just tell the Clan he was leaving. Pinestar does so right after a battle against RiverClan. Leopardfoot asks about their kits, and Pinestar says he will not be a father for them to be proud of, but he will always be proud of them. He leaves, letting his deputy, Sunfall, take over leadership of ThunderClan. Before he left he told Lionpaw that when it is time for him to receive his warrior name, to tell Sunfall he would have called him Lionheart. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Pinestar is ThunderClan's leader when Bluekit is born. :Soon after Bluefur becomes a warrior, he takes her on a journey to the Moonstone as a part of her apprentice training she never completed. :Pinestar begins to meet with Jake, a kittypet, and Bluefur wonders what is going on. She then starts to question the leader after he comes back and it looked like he rolled in bracken to remove the scent of Twolegs and catmint off of him. His mate Leopardfoot gives birth to Mistkit, Tigerkit, and Nightkit. Later he announces that he is leaving ThunderClan to go live as a kittypet because he is on his last life and does not want to lose it. No cat knows what happened to him after that. :When Bluefur goes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives from StarClan, she is surprised to see him among StarClan even though he left the forest. He gives her one of her lives, along with the gift of compassion. Vicky Holmes' Tours :It was confirmed by Vicky that Tigerstar's father was Pinestar. He was the leader of ThunderClan before he left to become a kittypet. That led Tigerstar on the path of evil, and is likely the reason he hates kittypets. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Son :TigerstarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Daughters :NightkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MistkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :SweetbriarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Grandkits :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans: Deceased, Residence Unknown :TawnypeltRevealed in ''Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: Great-Grandkits :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: Tree Quotes }} References Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters